Alamanalya
General information Phonology Consonants Vowels Alphabet Standard Alphabet Eastern Alphabet IPA Chart *At the end of the word, when a /k/ sound is made, it is written as ''ḵ (standard) or kc ''(Eastern). There is also one trigraph not included in the alphabet: skj /ɧ/ Vowel Length and Diphthongs Vowels are often regular length (hence explaining the low amount of words beginning in õ'' and those containing "u"), but they can be lengthened. Just like in Estonian and Finnish orthography, this is done by writing the vowel twice. For example: tîḏruke (girl) - /tydru.ke/ ''vs. tîḏruuke (quilt) - /tydruːke/ mõke (steel) - /mɤke/ vs. mõõke (waterfall) - /mɤːke/ Diphthongs are also quite rare, but do occur at times. Diphthongs with the sound ɪ are usually made with the letter ly rather than i''. Stress Stress in Alamanalya is not in a fixed position. Instead, it has a more melodious flow, similar to Swedish and Italian. The stress is often on every third syllable, or on the penultimate syllable of each word. '''For example:' Pia'c̲aa'rain '''ko'nan zde-'aal'pe'ḏe'ḏi.'' (The raindrops fell rather softly.) (colloquially pronounced: /pʰaˈt͡ʃaːɹeɪ̃ ˈkoˑ.nã ʒeɪ.aːlpeˈðeɪˑɾiˑ/, formally pronounced: /pʲaˈt͡ʃaːreɪn ˈkona zde.ˈaːlpeˈdedi/) Gyoo'a'rain që'ba'võn z'de'''-aalpe'ḏe'ḏi. (The snowflakes drifted rather softly.) (colloquially pronounced: /gʲu.raɪ.ˈeɪ̃ː kʼˈbaˑvɤ̃ ˈʒeɪ.aːlpeˈðeɪˑɾiˑ/, formally pronounced: /ɟoː.ˈareɪn cəˈbavɤn zˈde.aːlpeˈdedi) Formal and Colloquial Pronunciation The standard dialect and the Eastern dialect vary quite a lot in vocabulary, but the two dialects have similar pronunciations, on in educated and colloquial speech. This article is written with formal IPA and standard vocabulary, unless where stated otherwise. Colloquial pronunciation varies in the following ways, plus several others depending on the area: *Stops /p/ and /b/ are pronounced /pʰ/ and /bʰ/, respectively, before /a/, /e/, /i/, and /ø/ *Trill /r/ often becomes approximant /ɹ/ in the initial and medial positions *The nasal consonant /n/ often becomes /˜/ in the final position *In unusual consonant clusters beginning with /s/ or /z/, such as /sg/ or /zv/, the cluster is pronounced /ʃ/ or /ʒ/; in such clusters beginning with /t/ or /d/, such as /tk/ or /dl/, it is pronounced /θ/ or /ð/; in clusters beginning with /k/ or /g/, such as /kx/ or /gp/, it is pronounced /ʝ/; in clusters beginning with /p/ or /b/, it is pronounced /m/; in clusters beginning with /v/, it is pronounced /ʃ/; in clusters beginning with /l/, /j/, or /ɫ/, is it pronounced /ʎ/; and in clusters beginning with /r/, /ɾ/, /ʁ/, /x/, /ɦ/, /ɧ/, or /ð/, it is pronounced /ɧ/ **Examples ***zceraqamë /ʒeɹak.ʔam/ ***tkormis /θoˑɾmis/ ***gpauv /ʝau̯v/ ***vqangiipge /ʃaˑŋiːme/ ***xyvuilyjastou /ɧøːʎaˑʃu/ *Stop /ɟ/ becomes /gʲ/ and /c/ becomes /kʼ/ in all cases *Stop /d/ often becomes /ð/ or /ɾ/ *Medium-length vowels, such as /yˑ/, are placed at times, with no certain pattern *Diphthong /eɪ/ and long vowel /iː/ usually has a short /aɪ/ preceding it */x/ and /ʁ/ become /j/ Grammar Nouns There are four classes of nouns: those ending in ''-is (I, or clanaun), those ending in -''a,'' -''e'', or ''-ë'' (II, or clanadî), those ending in -''î'' or -''õ'' (III, or clanathalyar), and those ending in ''-o, ''-''ou'', or -''ly'' (IV, or clanavist). They can be declined into eight cases: nominative (NOM), accusative/dative (AC/D), genitive (GEN), prepositional (PRE), instrumental (INS), comitative (COM), ablative (ABL), and semblative/translative (SE/T). They are also declined by number, either singular, dual, or plural, when no article or other means of disambiguation are attached. When there is an article, the singular form is always used. See also: /Examples of the Declination of Nouns/ '' Class I Noun Declination Class II Noun Declination Class III Noun Declination Class IV Noun Declination Articles The definite article is attached as a suffix, while the indefinite article is a separate word placed before the noun. If the first letter of the article is a vowel, it is left out when added as a suffix to a noun ending in a vowel. The opposite applies to nouns ending in a consonant. Pronouns Personal pronouns are declined into five cases. They are not marked by gender. The genitive pronoun, as a suffix or a separate word after a noun, also is used for possession. ''In the chart below, (S) represents the singular form, and (P) represents the plural form. Verbs Verbs have two infinitive endings: -ad, and -õd. There are four tenses: present, past, future, and imperative. There are only two irregular verbs: lyõd "to be", and nad "to have". Adjectives and Adverbs Adjectives are attached to the beginning of the noun they describe and often end with consonants (some speakers, especially those of the Eastern dialect, add in a connecting vowel of their choice, often a'' or ''ë). They are invariable by case. (i.e. rööd + siga + er becomes röödsigar, the red pig NOM; rööd + siget + er becomes röödsigeter, the red pig ACC). Adjectives also double as adverbs when the suffix ''-i'' is attached (i.e. tahy + i'' becomes ''tahyi, quickly). For the rare number of adjectives that end with a vowel, the final vowel changes to i'' (i.e. ''bloode + i'' becomes ''bloodi, lazily). Conjunctions There are three main conjunctions: os (and), l'co (but), and q' (or; pronounced /kʼ/). They are not declined. Interrogatives There are six interrogative pronouns in Alamanalya: ku (when), min (who), hvär (where), merite (why), hvä (what), hyul(u) (which), and skjölaa (how). Hyul is written as hyulu or hylu (in the Eastern dialect) when the word following it begins with a vowel, such as in the sentence Hylu dolanis î rebetdolanistîta? (Which store is your favorite?). Relative Pronouns These use mostly the same wordset as the interrogatives, with the exceptions of hvär and merite. Hvär is changed to pae. Merite becomes meritë, a word also meaning "because". Another exception is the word ku, which is changed to kuu if the sentence has two or more clauses, such as in Kuu Ella ragyam al-qasëlur t-dolanilet, lya kanam tri vaveret. ''(When Ella was walking home from the store, she saw three squirrels.) Forming Sentences with Participle Verbs To form a sentence with participle verbs in either the past or present tense, the relative pronoun is used. The conjugations are done as normal. However, the relative pronouns, along with conjunctions, are often combined with personal pronouns. Some example sentences with these contractions: ''Tî '''q'mi' mamely inal s̲pellët.'' - Either you or I will go into the cave. Ei sabo '''merita' salyam pa-tahyi.'' - I don't know why she left so quickly. So ei mäletamaly '''mini' lyo blyuu?'' - You guys don't remember who I am? (sarcastic tone) Some example sentences with participle verbs: Kuim''' pokerom de koolil, gyetîgom fazerad õpekeitim.'' - When I returned from school, I started to do my homework. Ei sabo '''hväd' saba, l'kozi cabouro qadedi ożot. ''- I don't know what you know, but we need to be open with each other. Affirmation and Negation The word for affirmation, igen, is not used to confirm a verb. A verb without any form of negation is considered to be affirmed. Doubt or a lack of definitivy is expressed by the word blyeth. ''This word can be placed in one of four places: at the end of a sentence, before a verb, after a verb, or as a standalone, one-word sentence. The first three function as an adverb (''Blyeth mo al dolanilur; mo blyeth al dolanilur; mo al dolanilur blyeth), while the latter functions as a general interjection. Negation is expressed with the word ei. ''It can be used in the same way as ''blyeth. Prepositions While some languages, such as Hungarian, use cases as prepositions, Alamanalya uses a more traditional method of using invariable prepositions as separate words before the noun. They are divided into two groups: stable and moving. Some examples of stable prepositions include in (in), nyu (outside), sval (above), and ġiik (below). Examples of moving prepositions include al (to) and de (from). A stable preposition and a moving preposition can be combined to make other prepositions, such as inal (into), or denyu (from outside). An example of this is in the sentence Mi thagom denyu foodplõryelet. ''(I came from outside the restaurant.) Interjections and Other Emotions Expressed in Written Speech Some interjections that denote a rhetorical question, sarcasm, or surprise, can be added into written speech. This is common mostly among people of the Eastern and standard Northeastern dialects, although it is spreading quite quickly throughout the Southern dialect. Examples of this speech include the word ''pa, which is placed before adjectives and adverbs to emphasize them or change them into expressions (i.e. pa-tahyi, so quickly; Pa bonic!, "How pretty!") Another example is the word blyuu, which has no direct translation, but rather implies a sarcastic tone or makes a question rhetorical. Unlike in most languages, all statements in Alamanalya are believed to be fact. If the speaker wants to state an opinion, the word îk (an abbreviation of îkbeno, an obsolete word meaning "I believe") is required to be stated either at the very beginning or very end of the sentence (i.e. Îk bużecerer î joo ei, meritë gar husuqpolatastë. ''"I believe soda is bad because it has a bad aftertaste" is an opinion, but stating it as ''Bużecerer î joo ei, meritë gar husuqpolatastë. makes it seem as if it is an accepted or proven fact.) Titles Unlike in the Romance and Germanic languages, where a title is placed as a separate word before the sentence, Alamanalya uses suffixes for titles. Take the common surname "Qurtë" (equivalent to "Smith"). Mr. Qurtë - Qurt'ane' Mrs. Qurtë - Qurt'ani' Miss Qurtë - Qurt'anitë' Dr. Qurtë (Ph.D. or non-medical degree)- Qurtë'doterë' Dr. Qurtë (M.D. or other medical degree) - Qurtë'medi' Prof. Qurtë - Qurtë'profesë' Rev. Qurtë - Qurtë'xyevari' Hon. Qurtë - Qurtë'xabaaẕii' Pres. Qurtë - Qurtë'presidenta' Coach Qurtë - Qurtë'travado' Sec. Qurtë - Qurtë'naṅġapo' etc. Vocabulary At the Restaurant - A Foodplõryelur bowl - qipë chef - garsila coffee cup - kavas̲ikara customer - maplyebë fork - periglou glass - s̲ikara host/hostess - garsou knife - suua menu - mëguṅi napkin - jui pepper - popri plate - plata salt - ẕdazdavalya spoon - botanis table - mrue waiter/waitress - garżilyone wine - vine wine glass - vines̲ikara Clothing - Õpetaruu bathrobe - nöötpatarou/agôapatarou belt - seruri boots - agôaxyou button - ploly cap - käpë collar - pivë hat - fedora jacket - patarou jeans - uucethuja pants - thuja pocket - ztho sandals - s̲lyaxyou shirt - qerytë shorts - s̲lyathuja shoelace - caḏexyou sleeve - kooqa slippers - nöötxyou sneakers - sportxyou socks - ġegyeris sole (of a shoe) - zbaxyou suit - rethpelyë suit jacket - rethpelyëpatarou suit pants - rethpelyëthuja tie - nixa underwear - mastac̲ris vest - pedaly zipper - zẽperë Words not included in the picture: cotton - żeżis fleece - lyasiso summer - s̲lya winter - donge wool - j̲eplauë Colors - Klööro black - gar blue - azul brown - broṅ green - verd grey - grui orange - oranẕ pink - niki purple - viol red - rööd white - blang yellow - vraam Farm Animals - Hyales Jîksiqantere cat - kato chicken'' - galinyi (chick - ''galinyitë) cow - piimsa dog - avou goat - dikice horse - kavee mouse - s̲ruu pig - siga ''(piglet - ''sigatë) sheep - lambävë The Weather - Tempor cloud - ẕivlye day - die moon - popis ouvant night - ouvë rain - piac̲a rainbow - klöörẕivlye snow - gyoo star - popis sun - popis diant thunder - thabbi tornado - degya wind - tool Love - Amor '' '' love for (dative case) - ...eamo : ...me - meamo (i.e. meamot, your love for me) : ...you (sing.) - teamo ''(i.e. ''meamo-aly, his/her love for you) : ...him/her - lyeamo : ...us - żeamo : ...you (pl.) - seamo : ...them - gyeamo affection for (dative case) - ...etegyë : ...me - metegyë : ...you (sing.) - tetegyë : ...him/her - lyetegyë : ...us - żetegyë : ...you (pl.) - setegyë : ...them - gyetegyë hate for (dative case) - ...onembis : ...me - monembis : ...you (sing.) - tonembis : ...him/her - lyonembis : ...us - żonembis : ...you (pl.) - sonembis : ...them - gyonembis attraction to men - atracioni lemist : man - lemis :: '''''HETEROSEXUALITY AND HOMOSEXUALITY ARE NOT DISTINGUISHED, ALTHOUGH BISEXUALITY IS : attraction to women - atracioni mulet : attraction to men and women - atractioni dîġendet dating - tvace : dating partner (boyfriend/girlfriend) - hyuroutõ tvacant : fiancé/e - hyuroutõ ẕaẕmentin :: marriage proposal - serava kasamentant :: engagement - ẕaẕmentis marriage - kasamenta : wedding - kasamentõle : wife/husband - hyuroutõ kasamentant : anniversary - fëritë kasamantant : divorce - likasamenta domestic partner - hyuroutõ ngipant European Countries - Eiropeos '' Screen Shot 2014-04-14 at 23.33.08 PM.png Screen Shot 2014-04-14 at 23.33.22 PM.png '' Albania - Albanie Andorra - Catala Austria - Ostör Belarus - Blanghyussi Belgium - Belẕ Bosnia and Herzegovina - Boseni o'Herżegovinë Bulgaria - Bulgaar Croatia - Kroat/Hrvat Czech Republic - C̲eska Denmark - Dinamark Estonia - Eesti Finland - Sôomi/Fiin France - Seiż Georgia - Ẕorẕiqa Germany - Alemanya Greece - Elleti Hungary - Ungaar/Magyaar Iceland - Îslän Ireland - Eir Israel - Dkov/Lyehudkov Italy - Donare Kosovo - Qosovui Latvia - Letoonia Liechtenstein - Lixtens̲tein Lithuania - Lẽtunie Luxembourg - Lougzembozë Macedonia - Makedonilya : Former Yugoslav Republic of Macedonia - Vieẕjugoslavrepublika Makedonilyant Malta - Malte Moldova - Moldavie Monaco - Monaco Montenegro - Montënnegyru The Netherlands - Peisbas Norway - Nohyvaiẕ Poland - Poulżki Portugal - Portugal Romania - Romanna Russia - Hyussi San Marino - Sanmarin Serbia - Sehbie Slovakia - Sluôakj̲a Slovenia - Slovena Spain - Spany Sweden - Svei Switzerland - Svic Ukraine - Lyukrainë United Kingdom - Peisrojal Vatican City - Poparei Example text I give Maria the pen. - Mi mahyo Mariete zumisa. Pablo wanted to go to the park, but his mom refused to take him. He cried like a baby. - Pablo malidõ mad al hyölur, daly madera-aly gesterõm go balyahyar. Lya jumiredam eto bambinoka. Aaron wrote some notes down in his notebook with the black pen, but they looked like a secret code. - Aaron skryibam noto in notolibrisilaly garżumisigyena, de je xedikõnim-ko eto sekretvalodanka. Category:Languages